El beso perfecto
by Cassis9313
Summary: "Porque al final, el beso perfecto no se logra cuando a nosotras nos encante o a ellos les encienda, sino cuando las dos partes disfruten al máximo de este placer irresistible". YAOI


-Disclaimer: los personajes de KHR pertenecen a Akira Amano-.

* * *

><p><em><strong>El beso perfecto.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Es innegable que besar es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida. Ya sea el primer beso, un piquito en los labios o un apasionado beso francés, no hay nada como el momento íntimo de unir los labios con alguien a quien realmente deseas…"_

Deseo, sin duda él deseaba a ese _freak_ del beisbol (pero antes muerto a que el susodicho lo supiera), sin duda se habían dado incontables besos a lo largo de su relación e incluso fuera de ella y sin duda, por muy marica que sonara, su primer beso fue increíble y perfecto, pero aun ahora quería uno más que perfecto.

Quería darle uno de los mejores besos a su chico, no es que besara mal, ¡por favor!, si de algo podía presumir era de besar bien y para su suerte, Yamamoto Takeshi besaba condenadamente delicioso. Y por eso mismo es que estaba ahí, frente a su computador, leyendo aquella nota que su hermana le había enviado:

_"__¡Descubre como dar un beso perfecto!"_

En realidad se sentía demasiado estúpido leyendo eso, pero su curiosidad y _ganas_ lo tenían ahí sentado, leyendo y analizando el material proporcionado (una jodida revista para chicas).

_1° Paso: "Tómatelo con calma"_

¡Ja! Si cuando tenía al chico encima y tentándolo lo último que podía hacer era tener calma. Porque cuando Yamamoto se acercaba le acercaba y comenzaba a besarlo no podía parar, sentirlo cerca hacía que sus piernas temblaran y cuando sus labios se rozaban el mundo simplemente desaparecía.

_2° Paso: "La postura perfecta para un beso"_

Posturas… comenzaban con un abrazo y terminaban, bueno, también con un abrazo, pero de manera y en lugares diferentes. Si fueran más flexibles podrían incluso hacer contorciones, en serio.

_3° Paso: "Seguridad en ti misma"_

Pero si su segundo nombre era "seguridad", ¿sino de que otra forma se hubiera lanzado sobre el espadachín en primer lugar?, tal vez el alto nivel de alcohol en su sangre y la ¡Oh, santa mano de Reborn-san! le ayudó un poco, pero igual eso ocasionó que el pelinegro no dejara de acosarlo. Como sea, al final logró conquistar al _freak_, no que esa fuera su intención.

Ahem.

_4° Paso: "¡Sé creativa!"_

¿Los insultos cuentan? Porque der ser así, tenía muchos altisonantes y muy diversos en su repertorio. Eso sin contar las distintas formas en que podía utilizar y hacer explotar sus bombas…

_5° Paso: "Escucha a tu pareja"_

¿En serio? Ni siquiera se iba a molestar con esto, se consideraba un hombre directo y siempre que hablaba lo hacía yendo directo al punto.

Terminó de leer los últimos párrafos y recargó su espalda en la silla con pesadez, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

-No sabía que te gustara leer eso – dio un pequeño brinco al oír la voz de Yamamoto en su oído.

-Ta… Takeshi – alcanzó a decir volteando un poco el rostro, aún le costaba llamr por su nombre de pila al otro.

-Hola Hayato – sonrió volteando su rostro también, quedando así a centímetros del contrario – así que el beso perfecto – comentó al ver lo que decía el documento en pantalla y esperando por la reacción de su novio.

-E.. es solo algo que Bianchi me envió, no tiene importancia – se levantó de su asiento, no quería que el otro viera su rostro sonrojado, y se paseó por la habitación como si buscara algo.

-Me pregunto de dónde saca ella todo esto – se irguió – ¡realmente encuentra cosas interesantes! – hizo una mueca graciosa y se echó a reír.

-¡A quién le importa lo que _aneki_ haga!– exclamó a su vez mientras tomaba una revista cualquiera y comenzaba a ojearla.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué leías eso? – se acercó con calma al peli plata.

-Ya te dije, _aneki_ me lo envió y lo leí por curiosidad – nunca le diría que lo leyó porque de cierta manera quería _hacerlo sentir bien, _antes se traga su propia dinamita_._

-¿Seguro? – llegó a su lado.

-Si – mantuvo la mirada en la revista.

-¿Seguro, seguro? – repitió, algo le decía que había más detrás de eso.

No por nada conocía bastante bien al bombardero.

-Que si – ya se estaba irritando por tanta insistencia.

-¿Pero realmente seguro? – sabía bien como hacer que él cediera.

-¡Ya dije que sí! – cerró la revista de golpe y volteó a verlo - ¿o qué esperas? ¡¿Qué diga que es porque quiero besarte de la mejor manera que pueda para que no te aburras ni dejes de amarme?! – lo miro exasperado y al ver la sonrisa burlona de Yamamoto se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas.

-Así que era eso – sonrió comprensivo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos contrarios.

Gokudera solo hizo un mohín y volteó el rostro sonrojado, estaba avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, acto que al espadachín le pareció adorable.

-Hey, no tienes por qué avergonzarte – se acercó a él y le tomó el mentón con delicadeza para que lo viera – es normal que quieras mejorar por mi – sonrió arrogante.

-Estúpido _freak_ – refunfuñó arrugando el ceño.

-_Ma, ma_ – sonrió y clavó sus ojos en los verdes que tanto amaba de su novio, una mirada seria y segura – pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por cosas como esas y menos sobre besos perfectos, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó a regaña dientes ya atrapado por la mirada del chico, solo sintiendo sus alientos chocar y sus labios casi rozándose.

-Porque mientras se trate de la persona que amo, de tus labios… de ti, todos los besos son perfectos – con esas palabras y una última mirada se apoderó de los suaves labios del peli plata.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al oírlo decir aquello y sin esperar más se dedicó a corresponder el beso de igual forma.

Sus labios se movían suave y lento, poco a poco fue abriendo ligeramente su boca dejando que la lengua de Yamamoto entrara y así comenzar a rozar sus lenguas. Sin querer quedarse como el pasivo, esta vez fue quien empujó la lengua del pelinegro para introducirse en la cavidad contraria, recorrió despacio cada rincón mientras pegaba más su cuerpo al del otro. Pasó sus manos a la espalda de Takeshi y la acarició despacio. Gokudera soltó un suave gemido, casi imperceptible pero no para el más alto que no hizo más que excitarse, y mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior dio por terminado el beso.

Pegaron sus frentes mientras trataban de normalizar su agitada respiración.

Sus ojos se conectaron una vez más y entonces Gokudera recordó las últimas líneas de aquella nota…

_"__Porque al final, el beso perfecto no se logra cuando a nosotras nos encante o a ellos les encienda, sino cuando las dos partes disfruten al máximo de este placer irresistible"._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Mi primer fic YamamotoxGokudera, espero les gustara.

¿Reviews?


End file.
